Draco Malfoy: Friend or Foe?
by frogginginsanity
Summary: What happens if Harry's parents didn't die when he was young? Would Sirius have gone to Azkaban? Would Harry still be friends with Ron and Hermione? What about Draco? Harry wouldn't have his scar, but he'd still be famous! New title, old: Life With Voldem
1. I Would Never Leave You!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in my story, except for the plot.

A/N I once wrote a story kind of like this under a different pen name, so if you remember it or something; that might be why.

Lily and James had been gone for a week now, off on very important Order work. That left Harry with Sirius, not that he complained about that. Sirius was like a father to him, seeing as Harry ended up living with him for almost half of each year. But today was no fun. Sirius had gotten in a fight with one of his "friends". He had discussed with "him" how Voldemort had found Harry's parents. Harry had no idea what this meant, or even who the man was. After all, Harry was only 3, not old enough to understand anything of importance. But even the youngest of children knew of the fear that came with Voldemort's name. But for Harry, it was more than just that. He would come to know of the terrible doings of Voldemort, seeing that he would some day be involved in them somehow…

All of the adults were talking in hushed voices. Lily and James had returned during the night, both utterly exhausted. It was a busy night for the Order. Voldemort had attacked two great wizards, The Longbottoms. Lily had witnessed the event, and was utterly disturbed by the fact that she couldn't help them. When Dumbledore arrived to Sirius's house by floo powder Lily was shaking violently.

"Everyone, please, leave the room. I must speak with Lily alone," Dumbledore ordered.

"But Sir-" James protested. Dumbledore shot him a look that made clear the he wanted to, and would, speak to Lily alone. Everyone complied with Dumbledore's order—even James—and left the room.

Dumbledore then laid Lily down on the couch, stood above her and held out his hands. He muttered a healing spell under his breath. Apparently, Lily had somehow been affected by the magic used earlier that night. Hmmm, Voldemort must have gotten stronger than everyone thought.

The next day Lily awoke on the couch. She could feel a searing pain all throughout her body. She groaned, remembering last night's events. Lily suddenly sat up, "The Longbottoms! Are they alright? Voldemort, he attacked! I couldn't help, there were too many death eaters! Twenty maybe? NO, more like fifty, at least…" Lily frowned. It was all too painful too recall, she felt like she needed to go back to bed, for at least a week…

"Lily, relax. Now, I can not assure you that the Longbottoms are alright, they died last night," Dumbledore said, in the most assuring voice one could use when talking about death. Lily gasped, a look of horror on her face.

"Died? Are you sure? Alice, dead? And her husband too?" Lily croaked, unable to believe it. She stared at Dumbledore waiting for him to tell her that he was joking. "Dead?"

"Yes, quite an unfortunate night for the Order." Dumbledore frowned. "But Lily, you must know, it was not your fault that the Longbottoms died. We did not know that Voldemort was so strong, I blame myself, not you of course."

Lily looked up, Dumbledore's eyes were shiny with tears. "Oh no! It wasn't your fault! You weren't even there." Lily trailed off, deep in thought. "Perhaps, perhaps it wasn't ours. NO, " Lily said, more certain now. "It was that bastard Voldemort's doing," Lily said, then burst into tears. At that time James had come into the room.

"Lily, oh Lily. I was so worried, you, you, you almost didn't make it," James said, and then he collapsed onto her, bawling, the hardest he ever had. Dumbledore left the room, murmuring to himself that he would leave them alone. Lily stroked James's hair. "Oh, sweetie, I would never leave you!" Lily murmured in her most soothing voice. She paused. "I love you!"

James looked up, tears still streaming down his face. "I love you too!" They both seemed somewhat contented by this fact, and they drifted to sleep, tangled around each other.

Out in the kitchen Dumbledore announced that Lily had woken up, and this news was met with loud cheers. It was the first good news the Order had received for a long time! "The Potters will need some time to recuperate. I'm not sure what spell Voldemort used yesterday, but it was the most powerful that he has used on us yet. He is close to achieving his goal, too close…" Dumbledore drifted off into thought, no one stirring. They were all too afraid that if they moved they'd break his train of thought, and when it came to Dumbledore, that would be quite the end of the world. So for a long time they just say there, staring. Staring from Dumbledore to each other. So naturally, when the door opened everyone was in complete shock. They weren't in shock because their sense of peace had been broken, but more because of who walked through the door…

A/N CLIFFHANGER!  Don't you just love it when that happens, hehe. Anyway, please leave a review-anonymous or signed, I don't care. Thanks for reading! 


	2. The Unwelcome Guest

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, as much as I would like to.

The door opened.

Everyone's gaze was focused intently on the person who had walked through the door.

"Hmm, I thought you had died," Sirius simply stated after a long pause.

"Now Sirius, is that any way to greet your mother?" Sirius's mother sneered. "Take my bags."

Sirius picked up his mother's bags, grabbed her wrist, and headed out the door.

"SIRIUS? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET MY DAMN BAGS BACK INSIDE!" Mrs. Black screamed.

Sirius interrupted her, before she could go into an all out rant. "Mother, you are NOT welcome here!"

"Damn you! There will never be a day when I am not welcome in my own fucking house!"

"Sure there is. That day is today," Sirius smirked. He had never before had the guts to yell at his mother, but for some reason, he did now. Perhaps it was because he had almost lost two of his best friends, and two other close friends had died the day before—he wasn't sure, but either way he finally had the courage.

For a brief moment, Sirius thought she was going to kill him, but instead she got out her wand, and muttered a curse. "Sirius, you know damn well that this is not over. Your side will NOT win! It's not too late you know, your poor mother is higher up in the ranks of Voldemort than ever. You could be too…" she paused. "You can still come with me! I could save you… even your little Potter friends."

"Mother, you never supported Voldemort," Sirius murmured. "Are you drunk?"

"Drunk? PFht! No, you are just too damn trusting for your own good. I have always supported him, did you never wonder where your father went when he decided to spy for Dumbledore?"

"A death eater killed him, you said so! That's what you told me, you bitch! Why did you lie!" Sirius screamed.

"I didn't lie, darling," his mother replied with an evil smirk.

Sirius just stared at his mother, he had never before thought that she was capable of murder, or anything that might dirty her hands, but now he knew. It was an act. An act to get information from the Order! His mother was nothing more than a sniveling spy! "And I thought you could sink no lower, mother!" Sirius's eyes teared up, he never wanted to believe that his mother was this terrible! Sure, she had beaten him on occasions, but never EVER did he think that she was this terrible of a person, but she was. She was. She was terrible. A bitch—worse even.

"I killed him, Sirius. He never even caught on to me, but I was sure you would. The time you ran away, I thought it was because you knew," Mrs. Black bitterly spat. It was like she was a whole different person, evil at best. "All of Dumbledore's little plans kept failing, didn't they? How did that happen, I wonder? Voldemort just guessing! No. I told him everything! And your idiot father… never suspected anything! Up until the time I killed him he had no idea, trusting little bastard!"

By now Sirius was fighting back tears, and anger was building in his chest.

"I just thought you should know," murmured Mrs. Black. She turned up her nose, and huffed off, into the night without ever looking back.

As Sirius watched his mother walking away into the night, he felt all of the anger he had ever felt building up in his chest. Sirius felt the need for revenge. She had beaten him countless times. He recalled floating in and out of consciousness, after she had beaten him to within inches of death. She killed his father! And all of the other terrible things she had done to him throughout the course of his life, many too terrible to even recall. (Like when she used the unforgivable curses on him.) Sirius raised his wand, ready to kill her.

"Sirius, NO!"

It was James, he had stopped him. Why the hell had he done that? I mean sure, he didn't know of any of the terrible things his mother had done, (Sirius had always refused to talk about it) but still. It was his choice, not James's.

"Sirius, she's your mom." James said gently, as if explaining to him of his actions.

"The hell she isn't! James, she…" Sirius trailed off, this would be difficult to say. Perhaps it would be best to just come out with it. "James, she killed my father!"

James was aghast. "Sirius, I don't know what went on with your family," he paused to give Sirius a hard look. "But no one, and I mean no one in their right mind would just kill someone for no reason. And I'm sure that if she killed someone, she would have a reason."

"James, you _DON'T_ know my mother. She killed him because she was with him." James was confused. "With Voldemort." Sirius admitted.

James just stared at Sirius. There were about a million things running through his head. Did Sirius always know? Or did he just find out? Was Sirius with Voldemort too?

It took James a couple of minutes to gather together his thoughts. "Sirius, I thought you said that your parents weren't on a side!"

"I did."

"You lied to me? Sirius, I brought my family here thinking we could trust you! But you're with him too, aren't you? You're his spy! You fucking bastard! How could you?"

James raised his wand, ready to kill, but a million more things ran through his head. He's your friend! He would never hurt you. You've always trusted him. He's a lying son of a bitch, who deserves to die. Is he dangerous? Maybe I should listen to what he has to say. Was this all a set up? Just listen to him; you can always kill him later!

But the strongest of the voices urged him to listen to what he had to say. After all Sirius was James's friend, or at least used to be.

Sirius had tears silently running down his cheeks. "James, James, please. Just listen. I had no idea that my mother was with him! And my father, I think he was good, he was Dumbledore's spy! And James, you know that I would never _EVER_ be on the dark side. James?"

James had slowly fallen onto the ground and was shaking silently with tears. "Sirius, Sirius I'm so sorry! I'll understand if you hate me. I'm the biggest bastard. It's just; everything is so hard right now! I almost lost all of the people I care about in one night. Lily and Harry almost died, and I could have lost my friendship with you!"

"Hey, come on, James. Let's go inside. We can talk where it's safe, ok? I think there are a few things that it's time I told the Order," Sirius said bitterly.

Yay! Another chapter—please review!


	3. My First Best Mate

­­Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. cries

A/N Oh, and by the way, I know I skipped ahead through Harry's life A LOT, but I'll have flashbacks to explain what all happened.

Ahhh, Platform 9 and ¾ at last! Harry had been waiting for this his entire life! Finally he would be able to help the Order. "Come on, Son. Let's go," James coaxed. They all headed through the barrier onto the Platform.

"Hurry now, you're going to be late!" scolded Lily. She leaned a bit closer, "And don't forget our plan," she whispered.

"Harry, don't forget to send us copies of your lessons! We want to see how you're doing!" James loudly reminded him.

At this comment people turned around and stared, what a loser! He has to send his lessons to his parents? Woah, I always thought the Potters would be awesome parents, they're always so cool! Yeah, but they seem so overprotective! Harry heard many whispers of the sort while boarding the train. But this was just something he would have to endure for the good of the Order—sending his homework to his parents full of codes would be the only way he could write them secretive letters. No one would bother reading his homework.

Harry headed to the first empty compartment that he could find. The Potters were well known. Mostly for their work in the Order, but also just for being fun people to be around. They were invited to tons of parties, and naturally Harry went along. This meant Harry knew tons of kids his age already, and he was looking forward to seeing them.

"Oy Harry! How you been, mate?" Ron yelled. He stumbled into the compartment carrying his trunk, and annoying rat, Scabbers.

"Hey Ron! I'm great, how 'bout you?" Harry replied.

"Alright, the Malfoy's have been sending all these cursed things to muggles. On E-bay or some shitty thing like that. It's been hell for dad at the Ministry," Ron informed Harry.

"So I heard." Harry knew just about everything going on in the Wizarding world. After all, his parents were some of the most involved people in the Order, and were constantly getting owls about other going ons, as they had friends all over.

"Oy! How could I be so stupid to forget you know everything!" Ron joked.

"Ahh, don't worry about it. Lot's of people are shit heads," Harry replied.

After a bit of small talk, mostly about Quittach, Draco sauntered in. Harry and Draco had met on several occasions, and both knew the statuses of their parents. Draco's parents were dedicated Death Eaters, and Harry's were quite the opposite. When they were little, they fancied playing with each other, but as they grew up they learned that their parents' beliefs would stop them from being friends. But secretly, Harry still liked Draco, and hoped they would become friends this year. (That was basically the gist of his plan, to become all chummy with Draco, so he could get information about the Death Eaters. His parents believed he would just be acting, but Harry hoped it would turn into a real friendship.)

"Harry!" Then Draco made a face, "Weasley," he said. You could just hear the distain and hate dripping out of his mouth with the second name. "Harry, you could do much better, you know. There's still room in my compartment," Draco offered.

"Or you could just join us here; I don't feel like walking ALL THE WAY down the hallway!" Harry replied. His parents had figured that Draco would be doing the same thing as Harry, and it seemed he was. This would make it all the easier for Harry.

"But mate! You're talking to _DRACO MALFOY _here! Are you sick? We've always hated him!" Ron protested.

Draco smirked. "Apparently Harry hasn't told you about our friendship then? We've been mates since we were three."

Harry looked hard at Ron, "Erm, I'm sure I mentioned it a time or two. You just weren't paying attention." This was going to be hard. In order to win Draco's trust he would have to insult Ron, his best mate. But he didn't want to hurt Ron, and he was under strict orders from his parents not to tell anyone. Even someone who was involved in the Order.

Draco smirked ,"Harry, are you sure you don't want to move to _MY_ compartment, we could be free to talk there. No _little _ears around there," Draco offered.

"You're right. That would be much easier," Harry replied. He felt so bad about doing this to Ron, but he had to. For the sake of the Order. And besides, Harry had decided that he would tell Ron, even though his parents made him promise to tell no one.

"Here, let me take your trunk," offered Draco. For this, Harry had to suppress laughter. Draco was so bad at trying to be friends with someone he hated! He even went out of his way to do nice things for him that he wouldn't even do for his "real friends".

"Thanks Drac!" Harry replied handing him the trunk. Ron just stood, starring at Harry like a complete idiot. He opened his mouth to say something, but Harry sent him a meaningful look and sauntered out of the compartment.

"So Harry, whacha been up to this summer? Practicing for me to beat you in Quittach?" Draco asked.

Harry just laughed, "You wish!" On any other occasion Draco teasing him like this would make him extremely angry, but now that they were going to be friends he figured he'd have to put up with it.

Draco led him to a compartment with Crab, Goyle, Pansy, Bree, and a few others Harry knew to be tied in with Voldemort. He was a little nervous to what their reactions would be when he entered, but they all were cool about it. 'Hmm,' Harry thought, 'they must be in on Draco's little plan now, too.'

"Yo, Harry? You there?" Harry looked up to see a fat, stubby hand waving in front of his face.

"Huh?"

"I said to you want to play Quittach with us tomorrow?" Crab asked blinking stupidly at him.

He was supposed to play in a chess tournament with Ron, Seamus, and some other people. Well, they'd just have to understand.

"Umm, sure. When?" Harry replied.

"Eight? I talked to Sevy, he's my god father, you know," Draco replied.

"Yeah, I remember seeing him at your house a time or two," Harry replied coolly.

Draco smirked, playing along with his little game. "Yeah, I guess I just lose track of when you're at my house, I mean you're there so often!"

"Woah, I didn't know you guys were such close friends!" Bree cut in.

"Yeah Draco, I thought I was your best mate!" Blaise replied, sounding quite hurt. Hmm, maybe Draco didn't tell them. Maybe they were actually just nice people. Odd.

"He was my first best mate, Blaise," Draco explained, not really explaining anything.

"Oh."

A/N: So I know this chapter is just kinda setting the scene for the rest of the story, so please _PLEASE_ keep reading! It's so hard for me to be mean to Ron.  Anyway, leave a review!


	4. The Sorting

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters or anything.

"First years over here! Follow me, please, into the boats!"

"Great oaf," Draco muttered. "Thinks he's so great cause he's a bloody half blooded giant."

I just nodded along and laughed, but I really don't understand what's so bad about being a half blood.

"Hey-ya Harry!" Seamus shouted.

"Hi, erm, Seamus, How've you been?"

"Oh, fuck off Seamus, Harry doesn't need to be reduced to talking to you anymore," Draco ordered, pushing him away. "Harry, you're friends with us now, you don't have to put up with those prats anymore."

"Umm, well, actually some of them are my friends," I confessed, not wanting to give in to everything that he said.

"Hahaha," Draco snickered, "Good one!"

"Erm, thanks," I quickly replied, sending Seamus an apologetic smile.

"Come on, Harry, let's go, into a boat." Once Draco and I had found a boat Draco confessed to me, "God, I'm so glad that I have someone else to hang out with besides those twits, now. They're such idiots, I can't even carry on a decent conversation with them!" he complained.

"Why do you even hang out with them then?"

"Why? Why do you think? The same reason you _USED TO_ hand out with Ron and Seamus, and all those fags. Your parents."

"Erm, right then. Shall we go into the Great Hall?"

Soon an elderly, yet well composed, woman announced herself as Professor McGonagall, and she led us into the front hall to be sorted into our houses: Slytherin, Griffindor, Huffelpuff, and Ravelclaw.

I heard whispers all around me, mutterings of hope of getting into a certain house.

"Draco Malfoy!" He smirked, and sauntered up to the sorting hat, already certain of his house, and before the hat could even touch his head, it called out, "Slytherin!"

Several other students were called, and then, "Harry Potter!"

"LET'S GO, HARRY! WHOO! YOU'RE GOING TO BE IN SLYTHERIN, I KNOW IT!" Draco screamed.

Oh, hell no! There is no way I am going to be in Slytherin, I mean, just no! I'm going to be in Griffindor, like my parents!

"Hmmmm," the hat thought immediately as I placed it upon my head. "You are a tough one. You have a strong will to be in Griffindor, but also a good reason to be in Slytherin. Hmmm," he thought aloud.

Time seemed to take forever, but finally the sorting hat's words seemed to cut through the air as if they were a knife.

"Griffindor!" the hat announced.

I gave a sigh of relief and grinned at Ron, only to remember we were in a "fight". Then I looked over at Draco who had steam coming out of his ears.

"What the fuck!" he muttered. Draco stopped me as I was walking over to my table. "What the hell, Harry? I thought we were friends!" he said with a genuinely upset look on his face.

I stood there, shocked. He had actually seemed as though he really felt bad about me not being in Slytherin… maybe I should have asked the hat to put me there, and not in Griffindor.

I slunk over to the Griffindor table and was patted on the back my countless people. People I hadn't yet had the chance to ruin my friendship with. My old friends.

I sat down next to a girl who I'd never seen before. She had brown bushy hair and was wearing obnoxious glasses. She was the classic nerdy type.

"Hello," she said pleasantly.

Who _is_ she?

I smiled back; I wasn't in the mood for conversation, which was why I had sat by her in the first place. I figured that the "nerd" of the class wouldn't be much for socializing.

"What is the matter?" she asked.

I must have looked awfully confused, because she said, "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way. Did you know that the ceiling is enchanted to look like the night sky? It's the most amazing thing… there's—"

"Eight chapters dedicated to it in Hogwarts, A History. Yes, I know; I've read it several times myself," I interrupted.

She gaped at me. "I'm impressed!"

"Thanks."

The sorting continued, and soon it was finished. Ron had been sorted into Griffindor as well, along with Neville, Seamus, and my countless other friends. And obviously, Draco's cronies were in Slytherin with him, too. I'm sure I'll be hearing about that for several days, if not years.


	5. Breaking the First Rules

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, exct.

After a quite filling dinner and a few start of term notices Harry headed up to his dormitory, noticing quite a few dark stares following him all the way out of the Great Hall. Well after all, it's not every day that the famous Harry Potter sits with Slytherins. After Harry got everything unpacked he headed down to the common room to look for Ron.

"Hey Ron?"

"Yes?" Ron answered in a cold, harsh tone.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"What? Got something else to tell me now? Did you get the mark over the summer or something?" Ron was pissed. Who did Harry think he was? Treating him like crap on the train and then trying to be buddies with him again? Ron was not going to let Harry off that easily.

"Listen, I can explain but we have to go somewhere private," Harry muttered.

"Ohmigosh! Your Harry Potter aren't you? I'm Hermione Granger!" a bushy haired girl introduced herself.

Harry smiled at her, "Nice to meet you. But if you'll excuse me I have to be going now."

"Going? Going _where?_ It's after curfew you know. You're not thinking of breaking the rules on your first night here are you?" Hermione asked.

"Erm, no. I have to go somewhere," Harry hurriedly replied. "Come on, Ron."

"Hmph, boys! They don't give a damn about our house!" Hermione muttered.

Harry and Ron stumbled into an empty classroom. It was their first time sneaking out and they already almost got caught by Mrs. Norris.

"Okay Ron, I'm going to tell you something really important but you have to promise not to tell anyone," Harry whispered.

"Yeah, what? Are you a death eater now? Selling out on our side? Hmmm? Think I'm gonna help you? Well you're wrong. I, unlike some, am loyal to our side. The GOOD side!."

"No, Ron, just let me explain! The reason I was being nice to Malfoy on the train was for the Order. Mum and Dad want me to become really close friends with him so that I can try to get information about Voldemort from him. He knows just as much about him that I know about us. And I think that he is trying to do the same thing with me, so it won't be too hard. I'm sorry if I made you feel bad, but—"

"Don't worry about it Harry. If it's your job, then I guess you're just going to have to do it. But will---will we not be able to talk anymore at all?" Ron asked.

"I won't be with Draco all the time, just sometimes, but you have to realize that if I say mean things about you and all the other Gryffindors that I don't mean anything by it, I'm just chumming up with Draco."

"Course, mate! And don't worry, I'll be sure to help you any way I can."

"Great! Then can you cover for me with the chess tournament tomorrow? I have to play Quittach with Draco and all them. You don't mind do you?" Harry asked.

"Well, I guess not. But what should I tell them?" Ron wondered aloud.

"I dunno, just make something up."

"Right….you're sick, got it."

"Erm, yeah, whatever. Just make it convincing, ok? Listen, you can't tell anyone about this—ever! Ok? I swore to mum and dad that I wouldn't tell anyone…" Harry trailed off.

"Of course! Hey, I'm your best mate, I'd never do that…or at least I was your best mate…" Ron trailed off looking utterly distressed

"We'd better head back to the dorms, though. There are a couple of things I have to tell mum and dad."

"How are you going to tell them? The Order suspects that some of the death eaters are going to be sorting through mail…especially yours, Harry. And Dumbledore said that any other type of communication thingy could easily be tapped onto… Harry?" Ron asked.

"Homework," Harry paused. "Remember right before we got onto the train my dad said to not forget to send them copies of my homework? Well, we have this code type thing all worked out…it's really complicated, but that's how they'll get all of my information. Unless I find out something really important, then I'm supposed to go straight to Dumbledore."

"Wow!"

Once Harry and Ron reached the Common Room, it was empty except for one chair near the fireplace.

"I knew you two couldn't resist breaking the rules," said that bushy-haired girl they'd seen earlier.

Harry sighed, "What do you want?"

"Want? WANT? All I WANT is for Griffindor to win the house cup without you two idiots messing it up!" she yelled.

"Oh fuck off!" Ron said.

Hermione gasped, "oh!" she said quietly. As Ron stormed up to the room he was sharing with Harry, Seamus, Neville, Dean, and a couple of other Griffindors, Hermione returned to her seat by the fireplace and began to shake with silent tears.

Harry sighed, he never liked it when girls cried; he never knew how to comfort them. "It's okay," he said rubbing her shoulder gently. "Ron's a git; don't pay attention to anything he says."

"E-e-very-yy-one is s-s-s-s-soo m-m-mean to to to me because I-I-I because I'm a muggle born…that's why he's mean to me too! He's just like everyone else! Some blonde boy from Slytherin c-c-called me a-a mudblood, and I don't even know what that means!" Hermione sobbed onto Harry's shoulder.

Harry instantly became more understanding; he knew what it was like to be discriminated against because of not being a full-blood, and his mom did, too. "It's okay, Hermione! Lot's of people here aren't full bloods!"

"Yeah? Like who?" She asked.

"Like me," he replied. "And tons of other people! There really aren't that many full bloods left anymore, but some of the ones left like to think that they're better because they're full blooded and not "dirty blood"—that's what mudblood means. It's a really rude term for someone that isn't full blooded."

"That's awful!" Hermione exclaimed. "But you, you're muggleborn?"

"No, not exactly. My mum was muggleborn, so I'm more like a half-blood, or something" Harry explained.

"Oh. Well I guess that's kind of the same."

"Yeah," Harry trailed off. "Hermione, I think that 'blonde boy' that you said called you a, erm, that name, well, he's a Malfoy," Harry saw the confused look on Hermione's face, and continued. "He's one of the kind I told you about that thinks they're really great because they are full blooded. And, and his father is a really big deatheater, and I think that bloody Malfoy is, too! That's why I'm stuck with all of this shit and I have to get to know him; I just know I'm going to be called a death eater for doing this…I already have and it's only the first fucking day!" Harry ranted.

"Stuck with what, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Shit, oh shit, I don't know why I told you that…I guess I just needed to talk to someone, Ron is about the least sensitive person you'll ever meet. He has nothing against muggles or muggleborns, by the way. He was just pissed off about something before."

"Oh."

"Hermione, listen. I made the biggest mistake telling you—what I told you before. You have to promise not to tell _anyone_, _ever_, ok? I could be in the biggest trouble, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone!"

"Sure, Harry, I won't tell anyone, I don't even see what the big deal is, really."

Harry gaped at her, "Don't you know who Voldemort is?"

"Of course I know who he is; I just don't know what Draco Malfoy has to do with anything!" Hermione replied, offended.

Harry sighed, "His father is a death eater, a supporter of Voldemort, practically the right hand man, too. Him and Mrs. Black, I still wish Sirius would've killed the bitch, although I supposed that would have gotten us worse off, eh?"

"Umm, I don't know? Who's Sirius? Who's Mrs. Black?"

"Sirius is my godfather, he practically raised me- my parents are always doing order stuff, ya know? Well, I guess you don't. Do you even know what the Order is?"

"Of course! It was founded by Albus Dumbledore on September 23, or was it September 13? Hmmm, I don't remember…"

Harry just gaped at her.

"Dumbledore gave me books to read, I think you're the one he said to talk to if I had any problems, you don't mind, do you?"

"No, course not… just if- if I'm by Malfoy don't talk to me, okay? I might have to be mean, then. You know, with the whole chumming up thing?"

"Okay."

"Good. Well, I suppose I oughta go talk to Ron so he doesn't hate me too, eh? Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Hermione sighed. He was by far the nicest, hottest, most amazing person she'd talked to since she arrived at Hogwarts. Perhaps she might even like him, and she'd only talked to him for a few minutes! And what did she have to give him? Brains and problems, that's what. Ahh, well- brains are beauty, I suppose.


End file.
